


Chrollo's Truth

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo is a liar, Crack, Gen, Improper use of nen probably, Jokes, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), poor pakunoda, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Chrollo has an alarming secret that nobody knows. Until he has to confess to Pakunoda, who truly doesn't deserve this.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Chrollo's Truth

“Chrollo, how are you feeling?” Pakunoda asks, looking to her left to see Chrollo sweating, _profusely_ sweating. 

“I’m fine.” He shakes his head, sweat flying off of him like a wet dog. “I’ve just used my nen for too long.” His head falls into his head as he tries to keep his nen up.

“What do you mean?” Paku is beyond confused, why in the world would he need to keep using his nen? For how long has he been using it? 

“I’m a liar, Pakunoda.” Chrollo defeatedly sighs, eyes filled with guilt. 

“Boss?” She’s lost at this point, he’s not making any sense and the sweat keeps pouring.

“I can’t keep it up anymore, Paku. I’m almost at my limit…” Pakunoda thinks he’s either going insane or has to be overreacting. 

“What are you using your nen for, Boss?” She inquires, though her main concern is the slow trickling waterfall of sweat coming from his seat. 

“I use my nen to hide my height…” He admits, and soon enough, all Pakunoda can see is his clothing bunched up in a wet heap on his chair. 

“Boss?” Pakunoda no longer feels like Chrollo is the one going insane. She feels like _shes_ the one who is.   
“I’m here, Paku.” Chrollo’s voice sounds so far away, and she notices a small hand sticking out from the wet rags that used to be Chrollo’s clothing.

“ _Boss_?” Suddenly she feels sick, her head hurts and she just wants to wake up from whatever this dream is. She pinches her arm but nothing happens. 

“Pakunoda… I’m… I’m _two_ feet tall.” Chrollo’s head finally appears from his pile of clothing, and he looks like a newborn rat with how wet he seems. “I’m so sorry I kept this from you.” He looks down, his index fingers coming to touch each other while his thumbs stay up and the rest of his fingers go down. 

“ _What the fuck_.” Is the last thing Pakunoda says before she passes out.


End file.
